Undefined Romance
by Renolover455
Summary: At first he found the brunet insanely cute. Except it wasn't easy. Not when that attraction grew into an infatuation, the infatuation grew into an obsession and the obsession evolved into something much more darker that spiraled out of his control.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Good morning sunshine, the earth says Hello!

Alrighty, before you start reading, I just wanted to give you all a heads up. This story,while being quite dark, is also filled with non-con yaoi. So if you can't stomach that kind of stuff, I suggest you go back and look for something fluffier or whatever fills your tastes.

**BUT!**

If you like being corrupted, well, go on ahead at your own risk. I won't be taking responsibility for any mental scarring or something. And if you happen to be open minded, then...Welcome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters or anything associated with it. It all belongs to that one guy with the talent of creating the sexiest video game characters I have ever seen. *Drool*

That is all.

You may Proceed *evil laugh*

* * *

><p>KNOCK! KNOCK!<p>

The sound of a backed up chair, and the pitter patter of footsteps interrupted the stillness of the once quiet house. It was rather dark; all the lights were turned off making the house seem rather scary. It didn't seem to bother the occupant of the house, in fact he actually preferred the dark. As he walked towards the front door while trying to muster up the nicest smile possible, he couldn't help but wonder about what kind of person would pay him a visit at these hours.

But When he found a police officer on his doorstep, he was beyond surprised.

"Hello officer, how can I help you?" he said with a fake smile. Being polite was important, but that did not mean he had to be genuine about it.

Cops were stereotyped at having a stern and assertive attitude, and the police officer in front of him was no exception. She was actually good looking, but her serious expression made her look older than she really was.

"There has been a recent case of a disappeared teen. His name is Sora Safaia and reports say he was last seen hanging around this block. Would you happen to know anything regarding this case?" Her face remained serious as she said all this.

He feigned worry and distress; he was a really good actor and it was during times like these when it came in handy.

"They have not found Sora? My god this isn't right, he was such a good kid." He moaned in fake sorrow. To his inner and ever growing amusement the cop seemed to believe his act.

"You know Sora?" Surprise was evident in her voice.

The occupant of the house nodded. "He was my student, I teach British Literature at Destiny High."

In an instant, she took out her notepad and scribbled a quick note. He had a vague idea about what her next incoming question would be and answered it before she could ask.

"I'm Hofuna. Riku Hofuna." She nodded and scribbled another quick note. From her notepad she tore off a small piece of paper, scribbled something, and handed it to the man.

"This is my number. If you find out any useful information please let me know, we are doing everything we can to find him."

The man nodded and accepted the piece of paper. "Will do." He said.

In return she nodded and took her leave, wishing him a good day. He went back inside and closed the door. He stood there for a moment, his muscular tall frame was shaking and his lips were pressed in a straight line. He couldn't help but erupt into a fit of laughter at the fact that authority these days was getting stupider and stupider. A small 'thump' from somewhere within the house awoke him from his giggle fit, making the man roll his eyes and go back to his interrupted breakfast.

* * *

><p>The room was dank and wet, the walls felt slimy, the floor was covered in grime, and over all it was filled with a slightly displeasing smell. A young brunet boy hurriedly tried to pick up a large heavy looking box. He had tried to be as quiet as possible but it seemed that his plan backfired. He moved the heavy box aside and found what he was looking for: a sharp looking tool. If it had been under any other circumstance, he would have done a happy dance. But right now happiness or any other joyful emotion was far from what he was currently feeling. He picked up the tool and crawled back to his usual corner. How long has it been? Days?Weeks?Months? How much longer was he going to be kept here? He didn't know and didn't really feel like finding out the answer.<p>

There was a dent on the wall, small but still noticeable. The progress was slow and the work was tedious but he was willing to keep going at it. He wanted to escape, he longed for freedom and in order to get it he would have to give it his all. With the sharp tool he continued his unfinished work intent on never stopping. Every second of rest was a second wasted and a total deadweight to his goal on gaining freedom.

In the midst of his hard work he didn't hear the opening of a door or the creaking of steps that protested every time someone stepped on them. He didn't notice the presence of a tall figure that seemed to be watching his every move with amusement in its eyes until it decided to speak up.

"You do know it's pointless? You're never getting out of here." The hairs on the back of the brunet's neck stood up straight as dread washed over his body and his senses. He was too afraid to turn around but still did so even if it was against his will. He willed his throat to clear up and speak.

"Mr. Hofuna." He gave an unsure tentative smile and grimaced at how squeaky and pathetic his voice sounded. The man scoffed at the greeting.

"Sora, darling, we've been through this before. You can drop the formalities, just call me Riku." The figure stepped closer as it said this. He didn't stop until he was in front of the brunet boy, centimeters of space being the only thing that separated their bodies. The brunet boy felt overpowered, the man in front of him was taller and stronger and had him cornered against the wall. He was a platinum blonde, it explained his odd hair color, and he had the most unusual green eyes that spoke volumes of unknown emotions. He brought a hand up to the brunet's cheek and lovingly caressed it with the back of his hand. The brunet boy tried to inch away but his efforts were futile when the hand roughly gripped his chin and sternly kept his face in place.

"Were you trying to escape again?" he asked, green orbs boring into blue ones.

The boy shook his head, which only served to make the man give him a distrustful glare. It was really hard for the brunet to accept the reality of his situation. In front of him was his British Lit teacher, a man that he once admired and respected but now hated with all his being, who for some sick and twisted reason decided to kidnap him and lock him up in his basement. It all just happened too quickly. Only a few weeks ago he was walking around the neighborhood, looking for his dog that broke free from its chain and like clockwork had run into his teacher. The man was barely going home and offered his help which Sora gratefully accepted. After a few hours of restless walking and calling out to the creature in hopes that it would appear, the brunet's teacher invited him into his home for a snack and much needed rest. Sora had trusted the man and didn't think twice about accepting the offer. But given his current situation, he now regretted it.

A strong arm wrapped itself around the brunet's slim waist, bringing both bodies closer. Agitatedly, the boy stretched out his arms to prevent the action, silently praying to the deities for strength as his small hands pushed against a chiseled chest, letting him get a feel of the man's muscles beneath his shirt.

"No! Get away from me!" His protests made the platinum angry, who without any sort of hesitation roughly slammed the teen against the cement wall. Pain-filled waves racked the brunet's body, momentarily disorientating him from his current situation. He was holstered up over a shoulder, and didn't notice until it was much too late that the man was taking him upstairs and into the kitchen where the older male set him down, and made him bend over the table. In one quick motion, the brunet's pants were undone and along with his underwear were pulled down to his knees, fabric bunching up and getting wrinkled. The brunet widened his eyes in horror, knowing very well what was to come. He tried to scramble away from the man's hold but to no avail, a hand pinned him down against the table. He flailed his arms and kicked his legs, aiming to land a blow on his attacker.

"Stop touching me you fucking pervert!" This only served to fuel the older man's anger. All thoughts of being gentle with the brunet teen left his mind. He unzipped his pants, releasing his raging hard on, and forcefully shoved it into the teen's orifice. The brunet's eyes widened in shock as he let out a pain-filled shriek, the burning sensation within him proving to be too much to bear. Despite having already done this countless times he could never get used to the man's size. He inched up on the table hoping to get away, but those hopes were shot down when strong hands grabbed his hips and forced him to stay in place. It did not take long for the man to find the bundle of nerves deep inside him that made his body jolt in pleasure and silently beg for more. Abruptly he was turned over on his back, the rest of his clothes were removed, and his legs were forcibly spread apart as he was roughly penetrated, the head of his teacher's cock hitting that particular spot again.

"Hopefully this will teach you to not ever defy me again" growled the silver haired man into the teen's ear. It made a shudder go down the brunet's spine.

"I'm sorry…" The apology went unheard to the platinum blonde's ears. He thrusted faster, causing tears to blur the brunet's vision as the force behind his thrusts were too much for the young boy to take in.

"I swear…I won't…I won't…" A particularly hard thrust made the teen let out a pleading whine and cut off what he was going to say.

His attacker grabbed the back of his neck and forced him to sit up. Demanding lips forced themselves on his own, sharp teeth trapped his bottom lip and roughly bit on it making him let out a pained gasp, leading to the brunet's oral cavern getting invaded by a slick tongue. The brunet teen never thought he would receive such an aggressive kiss that bordered on being sadistic. The thrusting got more punishing causing the brunet to scream his heart out and his throat raw. Each stroke hit his prostate with deadly accuracy and immense pressure. He couldn't keep his eyes open, the pleasure was too much. Unconsciously he spread his legs wider and arched his back to the point where he looked like he was going to break in half.

"Riku…please…no more! I can't…I can't…" This only spurred the man to go faster and thrust harder.

"Sora, you love me right?" He looked at the younger boy with _those _eyes, those insane threatening eyes that served to strike fear into the young brunet. He furiously nodded his head getting a big happy grin from the older man.

"Good." He stopped thrusting, making the youngster nervously fret and wonder if he had done something wrong.

"You've been a good boy these past few days. I'm thinking about giving you a nice reward… What do you say?" That mischievous glint was present in those green eyes, and when that glint was there the brunet teen knew that he could never trust the man with anything. Strong arms hooked themselves underneath his body and hauled him up, bringing him against a strong and muscled bare chest. The silver haired man started up the stairs toward the second level of the house where the bedrooms were. Sora noticed with a wince that they were both still connected, allowing him to feel the man's hard throbbing erection inside him. Every time they advanced a step, the tip of Riku's cock would brush against his bundle of nerves making the teen gasp and writhe in pleasure. Sora blamed it on his instincts when he grinded his hips against the silver haired man, creating a sort of friction between both bodies. A pair of lips pressed themselves against his own, giving him a kiss gentler than the one before but equal in passion.

He found himself on the silver haired man's bed, said man between his legs giving him the ride of his life as both bodies were completely naked and moved as if they were one. Riku's pace was steady, but his thrusts were rough and forceful making him plunge deeper within the brunet. The small brunet whined in response, his hands were at his sides clenching on to the bed sheets for dear life. All too suddenly, the man turned gentle and softened his thrusts by joining their hips together and moving in undulating motions. Slowly he rocked, making the brunet let out a series of whimpering sounds that unknowingly to him intensified the older man's arousal.

"God Sora, you're so fucking gorgeous…I don't think I'll ever be able to let you go." The most frightening part of that statement was that Sora knew he wasn't lying. The gentleness was gone and abruptly replaced by ruthlessness. Riku tightly gripped his hips and fucked him without mercy, the speed and force of his thrusts making the volume of Sora's cries, and of skin slapping against skin, increase as well.

"Ah!...Ah! AH!...nnngh Ah!" His eyes were closed, his head was thrown back, and his face was twisted into one of sheer pleasure. Riku moaned at the sight. The brunet was very expressive when it came to his emotions and that pleasured expression was the one that Riku sought out the most. The boy was getting more vocal letting the silver haired man know that he was getting close to climaxing. He grabbed his student's neglected manhood, fisting it in time with his thrusts and bringing him even closer to release. With one final shriek the boy came, releasing his load on Riku's hands and over his stomach. His inner walls clamped around the elder's member, bringing him to release and making him shoot his load into the brunet's orifice, and unable to control the lust-filled growl that emitted from his throat as he filled the brunet. He collapsed on the youngster, both of their bodies remaining connected as both of them tried catching their breath, both too exhausted to even twitch a muscle.

"Riku?" The older man hummed in response.

"Can you…get off…please?" The young brunet hesitantly asked, scared about how the other would react. They stayed in the same position as they gazed into other's eyes, one with admiration and the other with fear. A scant second later, Riku grudgingly pulled out and got off the brunet, lying down on the bed beside him. No one said a word until the younger of the two decided to speak up.

"Why?" he asked, tears brimming his azure eyes and taking the older man by surprise.

"Why?" repeated the brunet.

"Why what?" said the silver haired man in response.

"Why do you do this?" His voice sounded shaky and broken. Riku turned towards the younger boy and gazed into those undeniably seductive pools of blue. Those blue orbs that had him mesmerized since the beginning of the school year where he first met Sora. At first he deemed the boy insanely cute and a good candidate for eye candy but still kept a firm grip on himself, reminding himself that Sora was off limits. Relationships between students and teachers were illegal and being ten years older than the boy, he didn't want to be jailed for child molesting. However, during the course of time, the small attraction grew into infatuation, the infatuation grew into obsession, and the obsession evolved into something much more darker that went out of his control

All of it came to the point where he was obsessed with making the brunet his.

A pale hand caressed a tanned baby-soft cheek.

He didn't just want his body, he wanted the brunet's everything and if the brunet wanted him too, then he would be willing to give him his all.

"What do you think?" He said to the brunet. The tears he had been shedding made his blue eyes glisten. He didn't say anything.

"It's because I love you." There, he had said it. The worse that could happen was the brunet not feeling the same way and pushing him away. He didn't want to see his reaction and opted for closing his eyes and getting some rest. And it was a good thing he decided to go to sleep, because he would have seen the disgust etched on that beautiful, blue-eyed face.

'_Love me?'_ he sneered.

The brunet was decided. No matter what the cost, he was going to escape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yee…2nd chapter**

**Those damn plot zombies don't leave me be…I just hope this doesn't turn into some kind of ongoing story…but then again nothing ever goes as planned….Oh geez what I tell you? **

**I'm very disorganized yo. **

***sigh* I'm just so disorganized that I'm relying on my little sister to be my secretary now…and she doesn't really mind it, she says it's fun. And I'm so glad that she's tolerant of guy on guy relationships, but it's probably due to the fact that she doesn't really know what's going on. But for this chappie I had to rely on myself…she wasn't really comfortable with the content here….**

**poor girl….I stained that innocent mind of hers = (**

**Still though….Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You don't grow that much hair do you?" The brunet teen didn't know what to say, so he opted for nodding instead. Because for his own sake, he had to show he was listening.<p>

The man hummed happily and resumed his work. Throughout the weeks that he had stayed with the silver haired man, the brunet had learned that to make things easier for himself he could only say 'yes' or 'okay'. Saying 'no' put him in immediate danger of getting violated or perhaps something worse. But then again, he never suffered any kind of violence. Sure, the man was rough with him whenever they had sex but that was because Sora had angered him from one of his many acts of rebellion. However, not once did the man ever hit him or put him through any kind of torture.

"Raise up your other leg please." The brunet did as he was told and raised up his right leg making the silver haired man smile in approval. That was another thing Sora had realized about his former teacher, the man liked to give him baths like if he were some little kid. Still, the brunet couldn't help but feel grateful at the fact that the silver haired never took baths with him. Of course he still got touched inappropriately, but it was better than actually being in the bathtub with him, both of them naked and without a doubt engaging in intercourse rites.

The man started at his foot and worked his way up, lathering the teen's leg in soap with the ultra soft sponge he bought just for him. The brunet's skin was so soft, just thinking about it made him get aroused. It had been so long since he had claimed him, dominated him…loved him. He made the teen bend his leg so that only his knee was above the water while everything else was submerged. He filled the teen's knee cap with soft kisses while he lightly caressed and squeezed his inner thigh in the water. The elder man felt a slight pull; the brunet was trying to dislodge his leg from his grip. But this time he decided to let it go, he didn't want to be angry at him again. The last time he was angry with the brunet was a few days ago, and the poor boy couldn't walk straight for a while. He stood up on his feet.

"All clean now," he offered his hand for the brunet to take. The boy stood in all his naked glory, and his pants felt tighter than ever. But because he had promised the brunet he would let him rest, he couldn't act on those desires. Putting all dirty thoughts aside he spread his arms and waited expectantly for slim arms to wrap themselves around his strong neck, for a lithe body to heave itself up, and for long slender legs to wrap themselves around his waist.

A minute later, they were both on his bed with him using a fluffy towel to dry the brunet up. After a bath, he always made the brunet sleep with him (non-sexually) on his bed naked. He didn't like keeping the boy in the basement but under some circumstances it was necessary, especially when he was being rebellious or when someone visited him. He took off both his shirt and pants leaving on his boxers and got in bed with the teen. The contact of skin on skin always drove him mad with desire, and this time was no different. His hand traveled down to the brunet's abdomen and detoured off to the side, landing on a smooth thigh soft as silk to the touch. To say that the brunet was startled would be an understatement; he frantically tried to push the older man away.

"No, please Riku…not today." The brunet was pleading with him, how could he say no to such a pretty face?

"Relax baby, I won't do anything you don't want me to do." He cupped the brunet's face and rubbed at his cheek in soothing circles. The awaited reaction came suddenly; the brunet's body lost some of its rigidness and was replaced with ease.

"Can I have a goodnight kiss?" he asked the brunet.

Soft, hesitant lips settled over his own and gave him such a shy kiss that reminded him of preschool. His little brunet lover was so inexperienced and the fact that he would be the one to teach him everything brought him great satisfaction. From the boy's reactions, he was able to deduce that he was both the teen's first kiss and first partner.

A bittersweet memory popped up into his head.

"_No! Let go of me!"Barely a week had passed since he had invited the brunet into his home and never let him out again, but it wasn't 'kidnapping' as the authorities would call it. _

"_Please Mr. Hofuna, let me go. My parents don't have any money or anything valuable, what could you possibly want from this?"Oh, the brunet didn't know how much danger his questioning was putting him in. _

"_I don't want money or anything from your family Sora."His statement seemed to have put the brunet at ease. _

_However, the ease was quickly replaced by wariness. "Then, what do you want?"_

_The sight of him bound up and looking up at him with pleading eyes put him on the brink of insanity. So many nights he had spent fantasizing about him, and on those nights he usually relied on his hand to take away the frustration. But the fact that he had him right where he wanted, right under the roof of his very own house made his loins feel tightly uncomfortable. He kneeled down to put himself at his eye level and looked right into those cerulean orbs. _

"_I just want" He let his eyes roam over the boy's lithe, nicely shaped frame. The teen followed his gaze as to try to figure out exactly what it was that caught his teacher's attention. "…you." _

_And that was the night when Sora Safaia became his, both in body and soul. _

He weighed like nothing and because of that, Riku always carried him around like some doll. He was hoisted on top of his former teacher, he didn't consider him as his teacher but more as his kidnapper, and was startled when his lips were attacked by a more experienced and confident pair. The fabric of his teacher's boxers rubbed against his awakening arousal, and it didn't help either when the silver haired man bucked his hips to make them grind against each other. It didn't help either when he kissed him with such fervor or when he held on to him with a vice-like grip. What did help was the little rational voice in the back of Sora's head that kept telling him that this wasn't right, kissing another man who he knew as his teacher was outright disturbing.

To his surprise, the silver haired man was the first one to break away from their intense make out session and turned on his side to get Sora off him. They both stared at each other for while trying to catch their breath until the older man started to explain.

"Sorry hon, any further and I would have ended up raping you."

'_Just like all those other times'_ thought the brunet to himself.

"I'll be right back." He flashed the teen a grin and went to the bathroom, presumably to take care of some unfinished business. The teen couldn't help but roll his eyes when he heard the clicking of several locks on the door. The silver haired man had taken it upon himself to put locks on every door of every room and to seal every window. There was no way for the brunet to get out, and he had already started giving up since about a week ago.

But the change in that man had scared him. What happened to the easygoing, kind teacher that he knew?

"_Sora, are you going to be busy after school? There's something I want to talk to you about."_

_It was lunchtime already and it amazed the brunet how easily his teacher had been able to spot him within the huge mass of students._

"_mmph…sure" he said while his mouth was still full. The older man flashed him a quick smile and took his leave, leaving a considerable amount of drooling, squealing fan girls. It was expected. The man was one of the youngest teachers, aging at twenty-seven, and very attractive if the amount of love letters he received on a daily basis gave any indication._

_Sora had heard from many past seniors that Mr. Hofuna was one of the best teachers, and it was true. As a senior himself he saw how great the guy was, he was good at teaching and he was very understanding with his students as well. He silently thanked the heavens for not making him a girl, because his hormones would have surely gone on a rampage by now. But he sure respected the man a lot, it was really hard to dislike him. _

_Two class periods later, he found himself in the man's classroom. _

"_Don't worry, you're not in trouble." He gave a small laugh at the relieved sigh that the brunet let out. _

"_I just wanted to talk to you about the personal essay you sent me. Because you wanted me to revise it for you right?"_

_Oh yea, how could he have forgotten?_

"_Oh, oh yea. How was it?" It was already the middle of the year, and Sora was applying to all the colleges that piqued his interest. But much to his chagrin they all usually required recommendation letters or essays, something he always sucked at. _

_The man smiled at him. "Personally I thought it was really good. A few grammatical errors here and there, but all in all, it was a very good essay." The brunet did a happy dance in his mind. He wouldn't have to rewrite it and start all over from scratch. _

"_So what college is this essay for if I may ask?"_

"_Oh, it's for Hollow Bastion Institute of Technology." He answered. To his confusion, the man had a surprised look on his face. _

"_You want to go all the way to Hollow Bastion?" Why did he sound so…out of breath?_

"_Uhh…yea. It's one of my top choices." His teacher nodded. _

_The smile on his face looked forced, not even a fraction of it showed any semblance of happiness._

"_That's very far. But it's a good school, I'm sure they'll accept you."_

_The boy smiled in gratitude, for he really needed and appreciated the encouragement. _

"_I hope so," he said as an afterthought. _

"_That's very far though." The brunet raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but wonder why his teacher was making such a big deal out of it. "Very far…from here," he said absentmindedly. _

"_Yea…" said the teen, "it is." _

_He wasn't sure what his teacher was trying to get at, and did not want to know either. He thanked the older man for his help and left the classroom, walking at the fastest pace he could muster. The silver haired man's behavior unsettled him but then again, everyone had a weird side. Shaking himself out of his musings he made his way to his locker and then headed home, reveling in the fact that it was finally Friday._

_School life sure was a handful. _

"Did I keep you waiting long?" That deep manly voice tore him out of his thoughts. In the dark, a cool hand rested itself on his cheek and sent shivers up his spine from the cold.

"Sorry, I had to take a shower…after…well, you know."

The brunet turned his face away from the man's grasp and slid across the bed to get as far away from him as possible but gave up when he felt the other side of the bed sink down from the added weight. He resisted the urge of thrashing at him when he felt pale muscular arms wrap themselves around his torso and a strong, chiseled chest press against his back.

A soft sigh broke the dark silence.

"Can you believe I got another love letter? I think this time it was from a freshman."

The boy just hummed in response.

"Yea, the poor girl turned like a tomato every time she looked at me. Couldn't even seem to look me in the eye."

"Oh," said the teen.

"…Sora…Do you love me?"

He didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to say? He always lied to him just because he was too afraid to say the truth, and the man always seemed to accept his lies. But this time felt different. This time the man was asking for the truth and while Sora was too afraid to say it, his conscience screamed at him to shout it out. He wanted to be cruel and laugh at him while saying that no, he never loved him. But the omnipresent fear always held him back, because he never knew what would set the man off.

And in times like these it was when the fear won over everything else.

"Yea…I do."

* * *

><p><strong>SO...U love it?<strong>

**Hate it?**

**Wanna vomit at it? Hurl stuff at it?**

**Oh well it's ur opinion...still though I appreciate you all who gave this a chance...and**

**well...shit...**

**I guess this just turned into an ongoing story...I'd be a really horrible person if I just left it at this wouldn't I?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

**...sigh... I feel bad you guys...this one is kinda short. **

**But there was just that gut feeling...you know...that feeling that usually turns out to be right in the end and then you bop yourself upside the head for not listening to it. **

**Yea I had that...still though I promise that the other chapters will be longer...still..I hope you enjoy though.**

**And thank you to all of you who gave this story a chance and reviewed it, I was so happy ^_^**

**but anyway...let's skip this boring stuff and go on with the reading!**

* * *

><p>"Check mate…Looks like you have no way out of it, babe." The silver haired man gave him that annoying triumphant smirk.<p>

"Right," said the teen. He did not understand why he was going along with this, he didn't even like chess!

The silver haired man frowned at his monosyllabic answer. "What's wrong babe? Are you feeling sick or something?" The man reached across the coffee table and placed his hand, palm flat, on the brunet's forehead. Then teen smacked his hand away and ignored the silver haired man's glare.

"I'm not sick! And stop calling me that, it's annoying."

The older man raised an eyebrow at him. "I always call you that, why does it annoy you now?"

The brunet teen opted to keep his mouth shut and turn his face away. The other let out a resigning sigh and put the game away.

"Are you hungry? I could order us some pizza if you want." The silver haired bit his lip and waited expectantly for a reply. But when none came, he let out a tired sigh and went to the kitchen. The brunet was tough to crack, the only times he ever talked were to insult the silver haired man or when they were having sex. Except during those times, the brunet would be asking the man to stop instead of begging for more like he always imagined in his fantasies.

He knew he had to be careful. The news about Sora's disappearance was still going on; it was taking a really long time for the people to forget about it much to his annoyance. His colleagues mentioned it, the students and their parents talked about it, and even the janitors seemed to know about the news. He knew he should have waited until Sora turned eighteen, because there would not be as much buzz about it compared to him still being underage. Nevertheless, he couldn't resist, Sora was slipping away from his fingers and he needed to act quickly. Wooing him was out of the question, he had the vague suspicion that Sora wasn't interested in men and that theory was confirmed when he once found him trying to ask out a classmate on a date. He remembered how enraged he felt that in his moment of anger he cruelly gave Sora's love interest an F for the quarter. And much to his sadistic pleasure the girl went to him, bawling and sobbing and begging him for extra credit opportunities. Of course he wasn't that cruel, so he took pity on the girl and assured her that it was just a mistake on his part and showed her real score. After that, he was cackling and laughing as he went home.

"Sora!" He called.

Like a trained dog, the brunet went to the kitchen. The only places where the brunet felt comfortable were in the living room and in the basement. Anywhere else just brought him unwanted memories, like what was happening right now that he was in the kitchen. He could see it all too well, that time when he was violated on the kitchen table, on the counter, against the fridge, on the floor, _everywhere. _

A deep, gentle voice awoke him from his stupor. "Sora? You okay?"

"Hm?" replied the brunet.

"What topping would you like? For the pizza?"

The brunet shrugged, "whatever." With that he went back to the living room.

The silver haired man ran a hand through his silver locks in frustration and took out his cell phone. Leave it to the brat to be so anti-social, this was not how he used to be before. Long fingers tapped a series of numbers into the screen and a few rings later followed by a 'click', the man was ordering their food.

Just as the call ended another one came up, causing his phone to vibrate rather scandalously in his hand. He muttered a simple 'hello', only to be met by a boisterous, raucous laugh on the other line.

"Hey buddy! You up for tonight?" drawled a lazy voice.

The silver haired man rolled his eyes and let out a small laugh. "Yeah, yeah I got it."

"Cool. Oh and the booze is on you, so make sure to bring the good ones."

Riku squeezed the bridge of his nose with both his thumb and forefinger as if it would help relieve the incoming headache. "Right, I got it. I'll be there later."

"Yea boy. Oh and make sure to look your best tonight, there's a bunch of chicks from the old days that still haven't forgotten about you."

"What?" muttered the silver haired man.

The voice on the other line chuckled. "Let's just say a lot of them are eager for the chance to meet up with you after all these years."

"Right," he said drily.

A few farewells later, he hung up and went back to the living room. He didn't really want to go to his friend's little 'reunion', the reason being brunet and illegally adorable. But because he had missed all the other ones, with the pretense of having to work while the real reason was to spend time with the brunet, his rather crazy friend had made him solemnly swear on his dog's grave that he'd attend this reunion. Of course he had no dog, and he could have pointed that out, but knowing how nosy his friend could be he opted on staying quiet and swearing the unbreakable oath.

He sat on the couch and grabbed the brunet to set him on his lap. The small squeak that came out of the brunet was enough to make the silver haired man want to take him right there and then. But he held himself back, for he had promised the brunet that he wouldn't act on those desires any more. He still kissed him and touched him, but penetration was strictly forbidden. He let out a sigh.

"I'm going out later on, so I'm going to have to put you in the basement."

The brunet just nodded and averted his gaze to look at something else.

Pale muscled arms tightened their grip around a small, slim waist. "I wish I could take you with me, to show you off and let everyone know that I'm taken. That would be really nice wouldn't it?"

"…Sure," muttered the apathetic brunet, "If you say so."

Thin lips attacked supple ones, a tongue found entrance, and long fingers buried themselves in chocolate brown spikes. Only the occasional gasp, whimper, or ragged intake of breath interrupted the silence of the house. To the silver haired man's annoyance, the brunet broke away from their kiss.

"What?" he asked. The brunet teen didn't answer and turned his attention somewhere else.

"Door," he simply said.

The man stayed silent for a moment and cocked his head to side, tuning his ears to pick up any sort of sound frequency. When none came, he shrugged it off and resumed engaging the brunet in a rather intense tongue battle. The brunet broke away from the brief kiss again.

Riku was getting impatient. "Dammit Sora. You won't let me make love to you and now I can't kiss you? We had a deal, remember?"

"There's someone at the door," said the teen a bit more bravely. He did not like to defy the man, but damn it there was someone at the door.

Riku let out a resigned sigh. "Fine I'll go check, but tell you what."

The brunet cocked an eyebrow and muttered a quiet 'what?'

"If there really is someone at the door like you say, I won't lay a finger on you for two whole weeks, how does that sound?" The brunet felt like crying for joy. But he still felt a bit wary, for the mischievous glint in those topaz eyes replaced their former seriousness.

"But?" He asked. The silver haired man smiled at him. Had it been given to anyone else, it would have seemed like the radiant smile of an angel. But to Sora, who knew the man rather well, it was the type of malignant smile that only demons knew how to give. The man was not trustworthy.

"But if it turns out that there's no one, then you owe me a night of passion."

* * *

><p><strong>0_o<strong>

**Run Sora! Run!**

**Oh wait, it all depends on me doesn't it? **

***laughs nervously* nevermind...**

**So...what you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4...incoming!**

**and it's kind of short...**

**Now before you start throwing sharp heavy objects at me...*takes out Captain America's shield***

**I swear that the other chapters will be longer**

**so...um...enjoy?**

* * *

><p>The pizza never came.<p>

Because of a mishap between their phone call and another customer's, the silver haired man had to cook for the both of them.

And because of that mishap, the brunet lost to the agreement.

He tried to be indifferent about it, but he was terrified to the core. To have to go through all that physical pain, just because the silver haired man wanted some release, made him want to curl into a ball and cry. He hated being responsive during their little trysts, but he couldn't control his body. He just couldn't control it.

Not when that spot deep inside him caused him to feel such pleasure.

He didn't even know that men also had sensitive inner spots like the women did…

He had always been scared of basements. It was very frightening to imagine the kind of monsters that lurked in the shadows, waiting at any opportune moment to attack. He tried to keep his eyes closed, but at every creak and 'thump' he often heard, his eyes would snap wide open. It was so terrifying to be down in the basement, in the dark, with a wild imagination that made his eyes see the most bone chilling things.

But the worst monster of them all wasn't here.

He had put the brunet in the basement before leaving for his friend's get-together.

Sora was sure that at any moment the silver haired man would have taken advantage of the fact that he had lost to the agreement. But much to his confusion, the man didn't do anything.

"_Goodnight"_ was all he said, before giving him a goodnight kiss and then leaving for the party. He had done the one thing that the brunet could never do: escape. He envied the man for being able to leave the house whenever he felt like it, he hated the man for putting him in this situation, but above all, he hated himself the most for making such a stupid mistake.

A tear rolled down a soft cheek.

"_Thanks a lot for the help Mr. Hofuna I really appreciated it. But I guess I'm gonna have to put up some flyers."_

_The silver haired man smiled at him. "No worries Sora. You know, there's a pharmacy two blocks away from here that lets you use their printer. The price is pretty good too, ten cents per sheet." _

_The brunet widened his eyes in wonder. "No way that's awesome. What's the name of the pharmacy?" He really had to know; he did not want to waste his own ink and paper at home._

"_I think it's…" A loud shrill from the kitchen made both males jump only to realize a second later that it was just a phone. The brunet covered his mouth to stifle a laugh. _

"_Sorry about that. I'll be right back." The brunet nodded in understanding and made himself much more comfortable on the couch. He always felt awkward whenever he visited someone, whether he knew the person or not, new environments made him feel that way. But this situation felt a bit more weird. Students didn't normally go into their teacher's houses no matter how well they knew each other. There was just something strange about having a glimpse of what went on in his teacher's personal life. He didn't judge people, and he was not judging the silver haired man, but things like these seemed too personal and…intimate. _

_A glance at his watch made him have a sense of dread wash over him. It was going to be seven, an hour after his appointed curfew, and he was sure his parents would give him an earful once he got home. Despite it being awkward, he actually had a nice time talking to his teacher. The man was very easygoing, and had he been Sora's age, the brunet was sure they would have been great friends._

_The sound of approaching footsteps tore him out of his musings. _

"_Hey sorry for taking long. My grandma was being very stubborn." The brunet gave him an understanding smile and stood up. _

"_That's alright sir. And I'm sorry but I have to get going, I surpassed my curfew and I don't want to worry my parents."_

_The silver haired man stopped in his tracks. "Oh," he simply said. _

"_Yea…" He felt a bit awkward. What was he supposed to say now?_

"_Well, that's alright. You looked like you enjoyed the chocolate cake that I gave you a slice of; do you want to take some home?"_

_The brunet paused in his tracks. More chocolate cake? Of course! He had a weakness for sweets, particularly anything that had chocolate._

_Everything after that became a blur, and the last thing he could remember was the sharp shocking pain that ran throughout his whole body before he fell into unconsciousness. _

Everything after that became a total nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoahoooo**

**Juggling two stories sure is tough…but oh well I like challenges xD**

**Ch 5!**

* * *

><p>"S'not easy win," slurred his raven-haired companion. The silver haired man rolled his eyes in annoyance and pushed the unsteady drunk. The action caused his friend to topple on to the other person next to him and to burst out into a giggle fit.<p>

For the life of him, the man couldn't understand why he didn't just skip out on this little 'reunion.' None of it seemed to amuse him, even during his teen years he was never impressed by it. The drunken wild nights coupled with a hangover the next day and waking up in an unfamiliar bed with a stranger was not exactly his cup of tea. Unfortunately for him, his friend was quite the party animal so there were instances where he was unwillingly dragged along…like right now.

He frowned at the memories from his early years. The past was the past, and he was not planning to let it happen again. He already had someone, someone he loved with all his heart. That much he wanted to make clear, especially now with all the admiring longing gazes he was receiving from a majority of the females that were present. He took another sip from his beer while trying to keep a straight face. He never liked the taste of beer, it was just too bitter and too…it was just horrible.

"Les' go, les' go!" Miraculously, his drunken companion was able to get up on his two feet and pull the silver haired man up on his feet.

"What?" he asked the drunkard, an annoyed tone lacing his usually calm voice.

Without another word, he was pulled along to another room. Now he was getting impatient; his drunken idiot of a friend was too intoxicated to even know where he was going, so he knew his questions would not be answered any time soon. He was shoved into a dark room, and the door closed right behind him. Aquamarine eyes rolled in the dark; he had been through this so many times in his teen years. Whenever he attended a party, his friend had the audacity of finding women that happened to be interested in the silver haired man and locked them up in the same room with the intention of getting him hooked up with someone.

His attention was brought back to the door when he heard it open, barely seeing a small frame being pushed into the room as well, and then close again enveloping both him and the new figure in total darkness. He let out a tired sigh and in response heard small gasps and short intakes of breath. Whoever it was, they seemed nervous about this whole situation. He traced his hands along the wall to look for the light switch; if he was going to be in here, he might as well try to see who his fellow hostage was.

Once he found the switch and brought the lights back on, he was surprised to find a violet-eyed doll face framed by short jet-black hair.

He raised a silver eyebrow. "Xion?"

The young woman in question blushed and shyly looked away. He let an uncertain but gentle smile grace his face. Usually his friend got random women that were used to the whole idea of no strings attached. What was he thinking when he threw in his own little sister?

"H-hey Riku," stuttered out the girl.

"How have you been?" asked the man. He did not like this situation at all; it felt uncomfortable to be with her like this. He knew this young woman since she was just a little ten-year old kid, considering the fact that he was best friends with her older brother. Despite the fact that she was younger by around five years, they were all very close and eventually he started to see the young woman like a little sister. The young woman nervously fidgeted with her small pocketbook.

"Well," dainty fingers squeezed the pocketbook with unbelievable strength, "you know Zack, always doing his crazy shenanigans." She gave a nervous laugh.

The silver haired man chuckled. "True."

Both of them sat on the bed, and the silence that followed was so thick that none of them knew how to break it.

"Usually your brother throws in the slutty type. Any idea as to why he put you in here?"

A flush appeared on the young woman's face, and in the span of less than a minute, he had a good idea as to the reason why. The girl did not have to tell him; he was able to figure it out on his own. At seeing her rigid posture, he decided to help her out.

A reassuring hand rested on a delicate shoulder. "Never mind, you don't have to tell me."

Immediately he retracted his hand when he saw the woman shake her head vigorously. "I was actually planning on letting you know someday, but I guess Zack already ruined it for me," she shyly whispered.

Internally, he let out a sigh. During his high school years, he was well aware of the fact that Xion felt something for him. Due to the fact that she was only ten years old when he was fifteen, he wrote it off as a great admiration of sorts. She was his 'little sister', so of course he never planned to do anything about it. It was not until his senior year of high school that he started to get a bit more worried. It came to the point where the girl insisted on going with the two teens wherever they went, regardless of the fact that she would stand out because of her age. Many times her own brother would scold her and attempt to put her in line, but the girl was unrelenting. During his college years, he did not see them often so he was able to forget about it all together. His friend knew about his little sister's crush and often teased, while also letting out subtle warnings, about not taking advantage of the younger woman.

The silver haired man snorted at the thought. Sure the woman was pretty, but she could never compare to his little brunet.

"Xion," he started. Her violet eyes flew up to meet his, deep and longing emotions bare and easy for him to see. Oh, but how he desperately wished for a certain pair of azure eyes to look at him in that same way.

"You don't have to say anything,ok? It's just…"

"Just?" She prompted him to go on.

"I already have someone else in my life," he said sincerely. At the crushed look in her eyes, he regretted saying it. It was not his intention to hurt her, but the young woman had to understand that her feelings could never be mutual.

"Oh, so you're already going out with someone else" she muttered.

It took the silver haired man a moment to come up with an answer. On one hand, if he told her he was going out with someone, she would surely leave him alone but there was also the risk of her older brother finding out. If he gave her the negative, then it would only fill her up with unfulfilling hopes.

"Not exactly," he said. At her confused somewhat hopeful look, he decided to elaborate. "I'm not going out with the person, but I am deeply in love with him."

Her shocked expression was enough to send him into an unstoppable fit of chuckles. He couldn't help it, her expression was priceless. Still, she smiled even if her eyes said otherwise.

"I…that's a surprise" she choked out.

"Yes, it is" he replied.

"Since…since when were you interested in men?"

Honestly, the man had no answer to that. When was he interested in men? Before his brunet, no one else interested him. Sure he had gone on countless dates, only with women, but they never caught his attention. No one ignited the spark within him that made him want to chase any kind of romance.

No one but his brunet.

"I…I'm not sure" he absentmindedly said to the raven-haired woman.

~0o~0~o~0o~0~o~0o~0~o~0o~0~o~0o~0~o~0o

Everything else was unimportant to him. He bid a hasty farewell to the woman, all the while informing her that he would call her brother the next day, and left the party. The ride home was too slow for his liking even though he drove over the speed limit. He had to get home; he just had to.

Half-hour later, he was at his front door fumbling with the lock. His hands shook, whether from desperation or excitement or both, he could not keep his nerves steady. It was way past midnight, maybe around three or four in the morning, so he did not really expect his brunet to be awake. A soft, longing smile graced over his face.

His blue-eyed angel.

He remembered the first time he saw him.

_It was the start of a new school year and with each new school year came the new faces. He briefly wondered what his new seniors would be like. His former seniors were outright crazy and hard to handle, especially the girls who were so straightforward in their harmless flirting. However, they were very insightful students which made the school year quite fun for the silver haired man. _

_At the sound of the bell, he headed straight to his classroom where the majority of his new students were already seated and waiting for him. He taught six different classes, so it was going to be a hassle to have to remember all those new names again._

_The first two periods seemed normal; there was not much to say about them. Third period was where things got a bit more interesting. To Riku, it was as if the most creative and charismatically odd people were put together in that period. Their antics were amusing; they were as crazy as his former seniors were. _

_And while he was taking attendance, the most beautiful creature that he had ever laid eyes on had rushed into the room, flushed and out of breath. _

"_Sorry I'm late!" _

_Those were the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He was brunet, slightly tanned, petite, and slim. He did not notice the tight grip he had on his clipboard, or the way the other students gave him odd looks for not saying anything while openly staring at the brunet._

_However, he did notice the slight discomfort that the brunet was feeling from his scrutinizing gaze. _

"_I hope you have a legitimate excuse for being late," he said in his authoritarian voice. _

_The brunet looked sheepish, and by bringing his hand up to the back of his head, it only added on to the effect._

_It also made him look cuter. _

"_I…um...I got lost on the road of life?" _

_The rest of the class erupted in hysterical laughter, and even the silver haired man allowed a tiny smirk to spread over his face. This kid sure was something. _

"_I'll let this go," said the teacher, "but next time it will be an automatic detention. Do I make myself clear?"_

_The brunet nodded and gratefully smiled at the man before making his way to the only available desk in the back. _

_It was too bad that the silver haired man did not realize it sooner. _

_He was ruined for anyone else the moment that the brunet had run into the classroom…_

With just a flick of his wrist, he easily opened the lock and opened the door to the basement. In just a few seconds, he found himself at the foot of the stairs, squinting his eyes to better see in the dark.

He took a few steps while he stretched out his arm to look for the light switch. He knew how clever his brunet could be, so he had to close the door to prevent him from escaping. Because of that, he had to be enveloped in total darkness.

Not that he minded it.

"Sora?" he whispered into the dark.

When no answer came, he tried it again.

And still when no answer came, he took a few steps forward and quietly called his name again.

Once he found the light switch and turned the light on, he was taken aback when he did not find the brunet on the cot where he left him. The silver haired man felt his blood run cold.

Where was he?

Slowly he moved towards the empty cot, still at a loss of words. He peered to the sides and craned his neck, hoping to catch a glimpse of his brunet somewhere. He led himself to the back where he kept all the junk that either didn't fit upstairs or he did not know what to do with, and looked for the teen amongst all the stuff. He moved some boxes aside, he opened a few doors, and yet, there was still no sign of his lover.

"Sora?" There was desperation in his voice, and he knew it. He took another few steps and looked around, senses alert for any sign of movement.

It was a good thing he peered into his old cymbal that hung on the wall- an old cymbal that he used during his high school years when he was an aspiring drummer- and saw the brunet's reflection right behind his own. Quickly he shifted to the left, making the brunet miss by just a few centimeters. The fact that the brunet wanted to knock him out, possibly kill him, greatly affected him and put him in a state of distraught.

WHY?

He voiced out the question to the brunet once he had disarmed him and trapped him in his hold.

"Why?" His voice cracked at the end.

His brunet looked away and did not say a word.

Anger

Fear

Anguish

PAIN

"Why?" he repeated.

"You know why," bitterly replied his brunet while still avoiding eye contact.

With a feral snarl, he heaved the boy up, placed him over his right shoulder, and made his way over to the stairs. The kicking and screaming from his brunet did not deter him; he kept walking and with only one hand, was able to open the door.

He set him down on his feet when they were both in the living room, and the first article of clothing that he took from the boy was his shirt, followed by his pants and undergarment.

"No! Please, no! You promised!" the brunet was in hysterics, that much he could tell from his desperation to get away from the man's hold.

"So did you," he said to the teen, "But did you keep it?"

He pushed him down on to the floor, making the brunet's bare back collide with the maroon carpet. He ignored his protests, and occupied the teen's mouth with his own while he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his own pants.

Broken promises or not, he was going to have the brunet.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snap...I think Sora hates me<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6!**

**this one...ohohho...this one...this one was a sneaky bastard **

**And it's short, but trust me when I say that the next one will be longer...**

**I forgot how this chapter was inspired...but it had something to do with spoons... 0_o never mind forget I said that. **

**so... *takes out secret stash of cookies* Hope you like! Cause I sure as hell enjoyed writing it, no matter how sick and twisted I sound. Well...i did feel some sort of self-hatred at the end...but...welll...I'm a big pervert, I'm starting to fully acknowledge that. **

***laughs with glee***

**Oh and before I forget:**

**Talltree-san: Sorry if I left you confused in the other chapter but nope Xion is not the same age as Sora. Riku is 27, and Xion being 5 years younger than him, she's 22. And yes indeed, she is very lucky to not be the object of Riku's affections. **

**No matter how hot he is. **

**Thank you to all you other readers out there for sticking with me, I really admire you all for being so open minded...and possibly having the same kind of affinity for dark stories that I have. Man I love you all. **

* * *

><p>He wished he could just fall unconscious…or maybe just die once and for all.<p>

It hurt, it hurt so badly.

The man had fucked him twice in the living room, and then carried him upstairs to his bedroom for -in the man's own words- 'the finishing touch.'

They both laid sideways on the man's bed, one pale arm wrapped around the brunet's chest while the other hand held the brunet's thigh in midair for a better angle. His thrusts were much tamer now; it seemed that all he wanted to do now was love the brunet. Sora was grateful for that; all he felt during the first two times was excruciating pain. He had angered the man, and the man had punished the brunet in the most horrible way. The bastard did not even bother to prepare the brunet or use any kind of lubrication save for spit and cum. Luckily for the brunet, the man did not tear anything.

His throat felt hoarse from all the screaming and from begging the man to put a stop to his cruel torture. Many times he tried to convince the silver haired man and swore he'd never step out of line, but he knew all his words fell to deaf ears.

And when the man quickened his pace to impossible speeds, the brunet knew he was a goner. Sooner or later he would lose consciousness.

"Ah! Ahn, ah! Ple…please…you're hurting me. Sto- Ah!"

Abruptly the man flipped him over, making him land on his stomach, and penetrated him again from behind. A groan escaped out of the brunet's throat, intermingled with his attacker's lust-filled growls. He let out a shuddering breath when he felt the tip of the man's erection collide with his sensitive spot, making him clench both his anal walls as well as his fists, coloring his knuckles bone- white from the overwhelming pressure. His response made the silver haired man groan appreciatively and put more force behind his thrusts. Hard, fast movements made the bed shake and repetitively slam against the wall.

His vision was blurring, and for a moment he was happy at the thought that his prayers had been answered. However, it took a few seconds for him to realize that those were tears blurring his vision; he was crying.

"Rik-u," his voice sounded so broken, "please…stop. I can't."

Rough hands tightly gripped his hips and lifted his rump in the air. The brunet did not even try to lift the upper portion of his body; he knew his arms would not be able to hold his weight. Not when he felt so exhausted. Pale hands placed themselves on either side of the brunet's body to help their owner lever himself.

Soft lips kissed a slightly tanned shoulder before they moved to the brunet's ear, letting the brunet get a clear earful of the man's moans.

"I love you," he whispered into the teen's ear.

Strong hips halted their movements, and made the intruding organ remove itself from within the brunet's anal cavity.

"I love you," he breathlessly repeated.

He flipped the brunet over on to his back, grabbed onto tanned colored thighs to keep them spread apart, and let his throbbing organ bury itself back into the brunet's delicious warmth. A slick tongue licked away the brunet's salty tears from his cheeks. Soft lips hovered over the brunet's ear.

"Sora, I love you."

The brunet only cried harder.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch 7!**

**And once again... *hides behind really buff man* sorry for the shortness.**

**And once again! Thnx for your reviewsssss!**

* * *

><p>Watery violet-blue eyes, red from lack of sleep, skimmed over the photograph of a young brunet boy. His shirt, usually ironed and perfect, was messy and wrinkled as well as the rest of his work clothes. His raven spikes, that never failed to perk up, drooped so lowly and so depressingly, serving as a sort of weight that made his head feel unbearably heavy.<p>

This new appearance he had taken on since a few weeks prior had startled many of his coworkers, however, the most unsettling change about him was the change in his attitude. What was once a hyperactive, cheerful and optimistic man, disintegrated into nothing but a pessimistic one, exhausted beyond his limit. There were bags under his eyes, the natural glow of his skin had dimmed, bringing in the pallor of a dead man, and his determined, proud demeanor had turned almost meek.

The raven-haired man knew that all of this was taking its toll on him, but he couldn't give up.

Not when the life and well-being of a young boy rested in his hands.

His hands grabbed at every piece of paper on his desk, while his tired eyes flitted across every detail, hungrily searching for any clues he might have missed before. All of it was a misconception; people did not just vanish, it was not possible.

"Fair!" he heard a voice yell from afar.

The raven-haired man kept working, knowing that eventually, whoever it was would reach his desk and bother him with whatever petty stuff. Right now, all that mattered was the boy with the sky-blue eyes.

"Fair!" he heard again, volume of the voice indicating that the person had gotten closer.

"Yes?" he answered tiredly.

A warm hand clamped down on his shoulder, which only made the tired man wince. How long had it been since the last time he received any sort of human contact?

"Zack," whispered a masculine but soft voice, "It's way past closing hours, you need to go home."

"I know Spiky," he said once he recognized the voice, "but I just can't…I can't just go home and rest when I know that he's depending on us." He gave the photograph of the young boy a meaningful look.

He let out a sigh at the same time that the hand on his shoulder gave him a comforting squeeze. "Lieutenant," said the man behind him, "with all due respect, you assigned the case to me. You have other matters to attend to, and I don't think you should let a case get in the way of-"

"In the way of what, detective?" interrupted the raven-haired one. "It's not getting in the way of anything. I want to help him, he needs us."

A sad smile bled into his chapped lips when he heard the man behind him let out an exasperated sigh. "And we'll find him. But you need to go home and rest. I tell you this, not only as your underling, but as your best friend."

When his friend forcefully turned his chair around, and with ease, the man could not help but wonder if he had also been losing weight these past few weeks. Maybe he was; he couldn't remember the last time he had a real meal.

His violet-blue eyes met with fierce, pure blue ones that belonged to a delicate face framed with spiky blonde hair. "Zack," growled the blonde man.

"I know Spiky," admitted the lieutenant in defeat, "I'll go home."

The blonde man helped him organize the clutter of papers residing on his desk, and helped him gather his belongings. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes open any longer, so when the blonde man stated that he would be taking him home, the raven haired man didn't bother to argue. If anything, he was glad that he wouldn't be the one in charge of the steering wheel, his mind was too much of a mess to be able to focus on anything.

During the ride back home, his mind circled around the same thing over and over again. He made a promise to the young boy with the sky-blue eyes, and he'd be damned if he did not go through with it.

'_It's okay,'_ he thought, '_I'll find you. I swear it on my life, I'll find you.'_

**(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)**

His brunet was dead.

That was the first thought that flitted across his mind when he looked at the brunet this morning. The boy's sky-blue eyes, which were once so full of life and happiness, had a glazed look to them. They looked so unfocused, and remained unblinking save for those moments when the boy's eyes over filled with too much liquid and forced him to close his eyelids and keep them closed for a while.

The teen did not react either when Riku tried to touch him, which in itself proved something both good and bad for the silver haired man.

His brunet had deteriorated into nothing but a lifeless heap of mass.

A part of him recognized that he was the cause of it all, but the other part of him could not help but relish in the fact of it. His brunet lost the will to fight and had been stripped to nothing but a submissive child, a submissive being that would never, _ever_, say no. His brunet was lost, and once he saw how much Riku loved him, how much the man was willing to do for him, of course he would love the man in return and never leave his side.

A satisfied grin spread itself across the man's handsome features.

The future was looking brighter.

And seeing the brunet beside him on the bed, helpless and _naked_, he had the urge to try out his theory.

A hand placed itself on the brunet's chest, letting the man feel the rhythmic beating of his lover's heart, sure sign that the brunet was still breathing. He let his hand slide southwards, looking for a reaction from the blue-eyed teen. When none came, his movements became more brazen as he lifted himself up and straddled the brunet, pale thighs keeping the brunet's legs secured.

He expected fear, anger even, to flash into those blue eyes he adored so much. However, his satisfaction peaked when he saw nothing but resignation in those eyes. It wasn't what he always wanted to see whenever he got near the brunet, but he figured this was a huge step towards progress.

He wanted those sky-blue eyes to shimmer with something else, and he knew it would be only a matter of time until those things came true. What he really wanted to see was desire,

Lust,

Need,

…Love.

"Baby?" he whispered.

His brunet's eyes flickered over to him, telltale sign of acknowledgement. Feeling much more bolder, he leaned over and placed both his hands on either side of the brunet's head to keep himself levered. His rose-tinted lips hovered near the brunet's ear.

"Let me…" the man licked his lips. "Let me make love to you." He grinded his hips against the brunet to accentuate his point.

Tanned eyelids draped over his lover's azure orbs, concealing any sign of emotions from the silver haired man. He supposed it was right for him to feel a bit alarmed when he felt the brunet wiggle from under him and succeed in freeing his legs.

But when that same pair of smooth, slender legs wrapped around the silver haired man's waist, he could not help but laugh in glee.

Just those actions from the brunet caused Riku's good mood to magnify by a ten-fold. And because he was in such a good mood, he took it upon himself to be extra gentle with his brunet.

Both of them moved in sync; every time Riku thrust, the brunet would writhe and arch, head falling back as moan after moan was torn from him. Slim hips would grind in response to every one of Riku's thrusts, making the sensations behind his actions all the more pleasurable for the silver haired man.

Once they finished, the brunet had fallen unconscious much to the silver haired man's dismay who had been secretly hoping for a second round.

But he had to admit that this morning's sex was way better than last night.

And just like he thought before, the future was sure looking brighter.

Sora Safaia was completely his.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh man<strong>

**Is RIku insane...or is he insane?**


	8. Chapter 8

So... ***gulps*** Long time no see huh?

***shakily takes out shield, and proclaims in high-pitched, wimpy voice*** Stay Back! 'M not afraid to use this contraption!

***Angry crowd advances* **

**Me: **WAAAHHHHH!

Anyway...hope you like it! and heads up: This is more psychological than anything, so some things will not make any sense. I mean, when you're in a situation like Sora's you're bound to not make any sense right? I mean, that's how I see it.

Tell me what you think!

Please?

* * *

><p>There was never a day in which he failed to ask himself how things would have been, <em>could<em> have been, if he had never run into his teacher that day.

He would have probably found his dog, he would be at home right now with his parents and everyone else, he would have been at school and listening to his teachers' dull lessons, but most of all, he would have been living the life he knew before this hell happened upon him. Right now, he could, and _should_, have been filling out all those college applications coupled with all of those promising scholarships, but it wasn't so.

Nothing was.

Because everything was beyond his control and because he was at the mercy of someone else. He was at the mercy of what was possibly the cruelest and coldest being he ever had the misfortune of encountering.

It was times like these when he asked himself just what he had done to deserve such a bad fate. He listened to his parents, he tried to be a good son and older brother, he tried to be a good friend, he never failed to help those who needed it nor he failed to smile for anyone; he did all those things, and yet, this was how fate repaid him.

The man needed help, it was all too clear. He was a damaged soul, potent of destroying another if given the chance, yet fate had the grace of placing the man in his path and destroying everything he ever built for himself.

Now, he was completely broken.

His mind was tired, as was his body and soul. He tried fighting but it took him nowhere. His hopes for escape, which had once upon a time burned deeply in his mind, had completely vanished along with the undying hopes of being found and rescued.

No one was coming for him, no one was going to find him, and no one, absolutely _no one_, would ever give him the possibility of salvation.

This was hell, and the one who resided here was either a demon or the devil himself. Though, when he figured that out, it was much too late already.

Still, why did he never listen?

_He laughed with his friends, pumping his legs to go faster seeing as he was one of the slowest. They had a half-day, and on most half days, he and the others would always meet either at one of their houses or at their favorite fast food joint. _

_They would all run, just to see who the better athlete was, or who was in shape. Sora always lost, mostly because he did not take their races so seriously and just went along with it to have fun. None of this bothered him though. According to himself, he was the only normal one in their group. _

_This time the group met at the usual place where, much to his amusement and slight embarrassment, the group was rowdier than usual. _

_Their talks usually centered around girls, cars, movies, sports, the funniest things they had seen so far, girls, the girls they liked and did not like, teachers…_

_Usually Sora droned them out, but he was beyond surprised when their conversation abruptly turned to him._

"…_. Right Sora?"_

_The rest of the group fell silent, and when he turned and saw his companions looking at him expectantly, he was all too sure that the spotlight shifted on to him. _

_Sora blinked before raising a delicate eyebrow. "Huh?" he asked unintelligently. _

_One of his friends, a slender, brown-eyed dirty blonde, chuckled. "Tidus over here," he pointed to another dirty blonde, one with blue eyes, "said Hofuna hated our asses, mostly 'cuz of the way we are."_

_Absentmindedly Sora bobbed his head, blinking once, twice. "And?..." he prompted, unsure about what the other male was trying to get at. _

_The dirty-blonde smirked at him. "On some parts it is true, he does hate our asses, but you," he pointed his index finger at Sora, "seem to be his favorite."_

"_HUH?"_

"_You gonna deny it?" asked his friend. _

"_Course I am, cause it isn't true" replied Sora, "didn't Hofuna say himself he doesn't have favorites? And besides," he crammed some fries into his mouth, "just 'cause he gives you guys your weekly share of detentions don't mean he hates you." He finalized his statement with a big slurp from his slushee. _

"_Aww look, he's defending him," joked the other blonde known as Tidus. _

"_No I'm not!" huffed Sora, "and why did you guys bring him up anyway?"He popped another French fry into his mouth._

_The brown-eyed one shrugged, "dunno, but it is pretty weird and unfair man. Remember that time you, me, and what's-his-face were late? Yea, he gave me and the other dude detention, and for you he just brushed it off."_

_Sora cocked his head. "Maybe he forgot?" he suggested. _

"_True" replied the other thoughtfully, "but have you seen the way he looks at you sometimes? That shit ain't normal." _

_Sora snorted. "Come on Hayner, don't tell me you started abusing that stuff again."_

_He tried to laugh the other's comment off, but deep down, it made him slightly uncomfortable. _

_Hayner spluttered. "I'm telling ya!" he flapped his arms around, "I ain't a crackhead!"_

"_Right…" said the other skeptically._

_It wasn't until another hour that the group decided to break and head to their respective homes, having finished all their food and sated their hunger. _

_The only one that walked in the same direction as Sora was the brown-eyed male, and having remembered the strange things he said back at the fast-food place, Sora couldn't help but ask the teen again. It was a good thing they were alone. _

"_Hey, dude," he turned towards the other male, and continued when he heard the other hum in response, "what exactly did you mean about all that stuff?"_

"_What stuff?" asked the other, indicating that he most likely forgot about everything he said back at the joint. _

_Sora bit his bottom lip, feeling hesitant about asking him, wanting to know but at the same time not wanting to. "About…uh…you know…Hofuna and his weird shit." Sora rarely sweared, but being in the presence of the other boy usually brought out his troublemaking side and turned his tongue loose. The male was a wrecker, but heck, he had been the brunet's partner in crime since grade one. _

_Hayner side-glanced at him curiously, before letting a sly smirk appear on his handsome features. "Ohoho, curious aren't we?" _

_Sora flushed. "No!"_

_Though, seeing his friend's persisting and unbelieving look had Sora deflating and giving in. He sucked at lying. _

"_It's just," out of habit, he bit his bottom lip and twiddled his thumbs around, looking at anything else besides his friend. Hayner most likely thought him a queer, and the fact that the sandy-blonde teen was one of the few people whose opinion Sora actually cared about made him feel all the more worried. _

"_It was weird, you get me?...I mean, the way you made it sound was freaking weird, almost like if you were trying to say that he was some molester or something…"_

_Hayner stopped walking. _

"_Sora."_

"_Hm?"_

_Callused, strong hands placed themselves on his shoulders, tightly holding him in place as if trying to prevent him from bolting, as if Sora was ready to bolt._

"_I ain't gonna lie to you man," nearly whispered his friend, "it's been happening a lot." He leaned in, until both teens were nearly nose-to-nose. _

_Sora felt his knees shake, as well as his hands. "What's been hap-"_

"_Hofuna man, Hofuna's been happening. He's fucking weird whenever you're around, I can't explain it, but it happens whenever you're nearby." His grip on Sora's shoulders tightened. "It's too creepy, and fucking sick!"_

_The brunet teen could not believe his ears. Surely Hayner was only imagining right?_

"_But-"_

"_But nothing Sora," hastily interrupted the other, "he's an okay dude, I'll tell you that, but it's only with you that he gets all creepy and shit."_

"_How?" insisted the brunet. _

_His friend was getting frustrated, that much he could tell with the way he gritted his teeth, and the painful way the teen's grip was tightening around his shoulders. _

"_I'm telling you," Hayner's features contorted into a disgusted sneer, "I can't explain it, but it's fucking sick and I know I'm not imagining it. Look, you can forget about this okay? Just promise me that-"_

"_Promise what? About what? Hayner, what the hell are you talking about?" _

_Hayner's only response was to grab him by his upper arms and pull him closer, so close that Sora could even see himself in the reflection of his friend's irises. _

"_I won't repeat myself" harshly whispered the blonde, "so listen carefully to me, Safaia."_

_Soft and pink lips hovered near the brunet's ear. "Don't you ever, EVER, stay alone with him. Do NOT approach him, or try to speak to him if it's just the two of you in a room. And for your own safety, keep your relationship to only student and teacher, or just have no relationship at all."_

"…"

_The rest of the walk home was a silent one, and Sora could not have felt more relieved when his friend had to take a right turn in order to continue on his way home. The talk with his friend left him more unnerved than ever, but he wrote it off as simply Hayner's imagination._

_A block and a half later, he arrived at his own house. Sora did not notice that everything he did was as if he was operating on autopilot, and that the only thing on his mind was the implications of his situation. _

"_Big bro!...What's wrong?" he heard his little brother, the youngest of them all, ask worriedly. _

_Sora easily let a big reassuring smile appear on his face, before picking up his little brother and growling playfully. "Nothing, you little ankle-biter" he said in a growling tone, "I'm a hungry, and I want to eat a little boy." _

_Hearing his brother's thrilled giggling and squealing helped clear his mind, and as he chased the five year old around the house while pretending to be the big bad wolf, Sora came to the conclusion that whatever his friend had said earlier was of no importance. _

_There was just no way he could be_ right.

And just where did things go wrong?

Sora tried not to think about it, or anything at all, and for a moment, pretended that he was both blind and deaf.

He wanted to lose all five senses, as well as all states of rationality. His conscience, sense of rationale, and moral judgment, he decided, were making things difficult and painful for him.

This was right, this was how things were supposed to go, and this was where he belonged. He knew all too well those were the man's words, but if he just pretended that the psycho was right and did not stray, would things be easier for him?

If he were to become a mere doll, a puppet, would both of them be happier?

He was feeling the effects of vertigo, and for just a moment, it felt just like bliss. In a situation like this, it was better to feel lost and not have to remember anything. He would let himself drown if he could and he would let his own soul be devoured, for he did not need it anymore.

He forgot to feel afraid when he heard the bedroom door open and close, a clear sign that the man had returned from wherever it was he went. Neither did he feel afraid when he heard the constant thudding of nearing footsteps.

He did not feel disgusted, or try to shy away when he felt cold and callused hands touch him all over, nor did he attempt to put up a fight when one of those hands dipped further.

He kept his mind blank, his eyes closed, and his body loose for what was to come.

The bed creaked and groaned from the added weight. His body involuntarily shivered when it felt a bigger and colder one against it, but he felt suffocated when he felt the bed sheet being draped over the both of them.

Now, they were in total darkness.

He kept his eyes screwed shut, and tried not to think of the pain that came from having to be prepared. Sora welcomed any kind of distraction, including the man's own lips which devoured his own small and supple ones.

"Sora."

The teen moaned.

Pale hands ran along the brunet's torso in a caressing manner.

"Baby," whispered the man into his ear, "…spread your legs wider."

He complied.

And then, the man was sliding into him.

Harsh breathing and panting filled the void between them and the remaining space around their entwined bodies. Not even for a fraction of a second did Sora let himself think about anything. He did not think about the ache between his legs and lower back, or the ache in his chest or the constricting of his throat.

None of that mattered at all.

He knew it all too well now. He belonged to the green-eyed, silver demon.

* * *

><p>To be saved or not to be saved, That is the question.<p>

Hamlet, anyone?


End file.
